nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja suit
The ninja suit is a suit worn by Takeshi in the Final Ninja series as well as in Ninja, a game in Mega Mash. In Mega Mash, it appear much different, lacking some features of the Final Ninja Series suit and looks more like a costume than a suit. Appearance Mega Mash The suit is black coloured, and has a stripe which goes up the front of the sit up to the top of the mask. The mask has a part of the face cut out so Takeshi can see. Final Ninja series In Final Ninja, the suit is color-coded black and neon green. Game information History Takeshi used the ninja suit on most of his missions, using it on his first mission. After killing Akuma, he trashed his suit, likely never to use it again. General information Takeshi wore the suit when he went on missions in the Final Ninja series. The suit could take three hits before exploding, which is indicated by Takeshi becoming heavily electrocuted. It would also explode if Takeshi fell from high places into bottomless pits. Abilities Takeshi's ninja suit not only serves as armour, but it also has some abilities that can be used in his missions. 'Clone disguise' The suit in Final Ninja Zero can absorb power orbs, which give it a power boost. This power boost would allow him to take on the appearance of clone scientists for a brief time. Any action a clone scientist was unable to perform would cause his disguise to fade, and reveal the player to be Takeshi. 'Stealth' Pressing ↓ on the keyboard while playing Final Ninja or Final Ninja Zero will cause Takeshi to go into stealth mode. Takeshi becomes invisible to all enemies when in stealth mode, but is unable to move or attack until he comes out of it. He is not invincible while invisible - gunshots and lasers will still harm him. When the alarm goes off, Takeshi is unable to use stealth. 'Movement' Takeshi can wall jump on walls with this suit. The hands of the suit have clawed fingers to give a better grip to Takeshi when holding on to platforms. Equipment The ninja suit allows Takeshi to pull of stunts that could harm, be dangerous, or kill him if done without the suit. The ninja suit not only can be used for swift movements, but also contains weapons. 'Ninja star' Ninja stars are a small circle with four spikes pointing out. They appear in the Final Ninja series. Takeshi has an infinite number of them. Enemies can only take a certain amount of them until they die. These weapons will stick to any surface (except enemies), and appear to be made of metal. A rope can also be attached to the ninja star to make a ninja rope. They appear much bigger in Ninja. 'Ninja rope' A ninja rope is ninja star with a rope attached to it. They appear in each game of the Final Ninja series. Takeshi used ninja ropes to hang from surfaces, swing, stay off the ground, and descend down when walls could not be used. A link of chains appears behind a ninja rope in Ninja. Ninja ropes do not contain infinite rope, they will stop extending if brought to a certain point. Cameos Nitrome Must Die :Main article: Gun (Nitrome Must Die)#Ninja star Ninja stars appear as a rather weak weapon in Nitrome Must Die. Obtaining the weapon allows the player to shoot ninja stars, that can stick to walls like Takeshi's, but cannot create ropes. Gallery File:Ninja.jpg|Takeshi making a ninja rope in Ninja File:Throw_away_suit.jpg|Takeshi's suit thrown away in the ending of Final Ninja File:Ninja star.jpg|A ninja star in Ninja File:Megamash-takeshi.png|The ninja suit as it appears in Ninja Trivia * In Ninja, Takeshi will move when a ninja rope is made, regardless of whether the arrow keys are pressed. This is probably an error in the programming. Category:Final Ninja series Category:Mega Mash